Opened Eyes
Opened Eyes is an 11-year-old girl who found out her father's deepest secrets and was sent to a mental asylum by him so that she could "repay her sins". Origin Alice Hart was born on April 2nd. She has always hated church and had a strange feeling that her father was hiding something. One day, when Katie was at her friend's house and her parents went somewhere important, Alice decided to find out what her father was hiding. She discovered a file cabinet with information about the church requirements. She found a paper with the list of sins and the paper had her father's handwriting on it. Alice was caught that night by her father when he found her reading the papers. He used a knife to cut his arms and called a mental asylum, saying that she had gone mad and tried to kill him. At the asylum, while the main doctor was trying to put a shot in her head, Opened took the opportunity to try to escape. She failed, and the shot went straight into her eye. They put her sleep and resulted in taking out her useless eye. The next day, a fire suddenly started in the asylum. While trying to escape, her right hand got crushed inside a machine and her left foot got flattened underneath several machines. After sewing on a cat paw and a bird foot, she ran out into the woods. She was found there bleeding and was taken to the Creepypatsa Mansion. Appearance Opened Eyes has long, straight, dark red hair and one eye which is dark blue but looks closer to indigo. Her left eye is missing with the eyelid being stitched closed with a string that resembles the letter "x". Her skin is lightly tinted grey-blue because of a fire and blood loss. She wears a blood-stained white dress with both sleeves being ripped. She has white, bloody stockings. The stocking on her lower left leg has been ripped. She has a cat paw that replaces her right hand and a bird foot that replaces her left foot. Personality She constantly seems very bitter to most people and snaps unexpectedly at many. Upon being annoyed, Opened Eyes will flatly say that she is being annoyed and that whoever is annoying her should take the opportunity to stop. Deep down inside, however, she has a very kind personality but decides to only show it on rare occasions. Facts * She is creative when in the term of killing her victims, and normally likes to find many different ways to end their lives. She commonly likes to tear the skin on her victim's skin off or harshly tear out their hair. * She is originally right-handed but had to learn to write with her left hand. * If she tries to run fast, she will start limping. This is due to the bird's foot that replaces her left foot. * In the fire, her tear ducts were burnt. * Her alias name, Opened Eyes, is a play on the fact that she only has one eye. It was also based on the fact that she sometimes says 'We've got all eyes opened'', which means that there always tends to be someone watching you, whether you see them or not. * She tends to act very maturely for her age. * Her right eye was burned slightly, causing it to look redder. * She likes carrot cake. * Her favorite holiday is Easter, but not because of religious reasons. * Her birthday is on April 2. This was also mentioned in her background. * She has a deep hatred toward her sister. * If angered, she will not hesitate to physically attack someone. * She is able to have a paw as a hand and a bird's foot as a foot was because of Black Cat. https://creepypastafiles.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat_(AKA:_Blacky) Category:Female Category:OC Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Human Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kid